Bilgewater
275px|right o schronienie dla przemytników, maruderów oraz okrutników, w którym w jednej chwili marzenia mogą się spełnić lub legnąć w gruzach. Jeżeli ktoś ucieka przed prawem, długami lub prześladowaniem, jest to idealne miejsce na rozpoczęcie nowego życia. Na ulicach Bilgewater nikogo nie obchodzi przeszłość. To mieszanina kultur, ras i wyznań, tętniąca życiem przez cały czas. Mimo że jest niezwykle niebezpieczne, Bilgewater jest także pełne różnych okazji, nieskrępowanych przez rząd, regulacje oraz moralność. Jeżeli dysponujecie pieniędzmi, w Bilgewater możecie kupić praktycznie wszystko, od zakazanego hextechu aż po przysługi od lokalnych szefów półświatka. Jednakże wraz z nadejściem świtu nieostrożnych można znaleźć pływających w zatoce, z pustym mieszkiem i poderżniętym gardłem. __TOC__ Informacje Po latach Bilgewater stało się głównym postojem statków towarowych w okolicach Wysp Blue Flame. W czasie gdy międzynarodowa pozycja Bilgewater wzrastała, zwiększała się również ilość ataków piratów. Po śmierci przejęła władzę nad miastem i zaczęła karać tych, którzy służyli dawnemu władcy. Lokalizacje Dzielnica Szczurów Zachodnie Wybrzeże stanowi główne wejście do największej dzielnicy Bilgewater, Dzielnicy Szczurów. Most Rzeźnika (Butcher's Bridge), umiejscowiony w Dokach Rzezi, jest głównym wejściem do miasta. W Bilgewater brakuje surowców budowlanych, przez co mieszkańcy zmuszeni są do improwizacji. Często można trafić tu na statki nawet z Ionii, Demacii czy Freljordu, wykorzystane jako budynki. Blisko znajduje się Aleja Floty z różnymi pubami i tawernami zawierającymi słynny rum z Bilgewater oraz Most Węża, prowadzący do Świątyni Matki Węży, jednej z najważniejszych budowli dla marynarzy Bilgewater. Doki Rzezi Most Rzeźnika :Główny artykuł: Butcher's Bridge Ten starożytny, kamienny most prowadził niegdyś do świątyni. Teraz jest utrzymywany w jako takim stanie i służy jako droga z doków rzezi do slumsów Bilgewater. Świątynia Matki Węży Świątynia Matki Węży stoi na środku ogromnego krateru w klifie. Tak jak w większości budynków w Bilgewater, do jej konstrukcji posłużyły szczątki znalezione w morzu. Ściany zbudowano z drewna i gałęzi z odległych krain, a okna z resztek odzyskanych z wraków statków. Budynek wyróżnia się tym, że nie ma w nim ani jednej prostej linii. Jego kształty sprawiają, że zdaje się poruszać, jakby pewnego dnia miał ruszyć i wybrać sobie inne miejsce do spoczęcia. Jego iglica jest zwieńczona takim samym spiralnym symbolem, jaki wisiał na szyi . Magia świątyni powstrzymuje mrok przed wejściem do środka. Jej kapłanką jest . Jest to główne miejsce kultu Nagakabourossy, Matki Węży oraz Brodatej Damy, które w rzeczywistości są tym samym bożkiem. Jest to główna religia w Bilgewater. Dead Pool Ogromny trójmasztowiec był jednym z najsławniejszych okrętów Runeterry. Odziedziczony przez pirata w wyniku ojcobójstwa, Dead Pool był zarówno symbolem potęgi kapitana, jak i przedłużeniem jego woli. W wyniku zamieszek, Dead Pool został zniszczony. Szare Wybrzeże Szare Wybrzeże było kiedyś wschodnim portem dla Unii Bilgewater. Wiele kutrów rybackich dokowało tutaj po swojej podróży po Morzu Obrońcy. Niestety, cztery lata temu w trakcie Harrowing, Dziki Gon prowadzony przez kompletnie zniszczył port. Lokalizacja pozostaje niezamieszkana do dzisiaj, z wyjątkiem , który nadal pływa po tych wodach. Wyspa Buhru Na wyspie Buhru, w łańcuchu wysp Bilgewater, walka nie jest traktowana jako test siły, a jako test woli.Komentarz Meddlera na PVP.net Port Rozpaczy 200px|thumb|Port Rozpaczy, Bilgewater|right Port Rozpaczy znajdował się w wschodniej części południowej Wyspy Bilgewater. 32 lata temu w trakcie Bitwy o Port Rozpaczy, stanął na czele Mrocznych Żniw. Miejsce pozostaje niezamieszkane do dzisiaj, a niektórzy sądzą że duchy nawiedzają jego puste ulice. Zatoka Przemytnika Umiejscowiona w północno-wschodniej części Bilgewater, Zatoka Przemytnika pełniła funkcję skrytki dla pirackich skarbów. Nikt nie został zauważony blisko tego miejsca po ostatnim Harrowing. Południowa Latarnia Południowa Latarnia była starą strukturą używaną jako znak nawigacyjny dla nadpływających statków. W trakcie Harrowing sprzed dziewięciu lat, latarnia została zniszczona. Plac Rzezimieszków Duży plac w centrum Bilgewater, widoczny z niemalże z każdego punktu miasta. Znajduje się tu targowisko pełne stoisk, głośnych rzeźników, sprzedawców trunków, kupców, piratów, łowców nagród i właściwie wszystkich ludzi, których przywiało tu z najodleglejszych zakątków świata. Kultura thumb|right|Żelazna Odwaga Polowanie na morskie potwory i handel są całkowicie zwyczajne w Bilgewater. Oglądanie, jak olbrzymi wyłaniają się z głębin, jest codziennością dla doświadczonych weteranów z tego przestępczego miasta. W związku z tym, podczas całego wydarzenia wszędzie zobaczycie ikonografię nawiązującą do potworów morskich, która jest elementem wyjątkowego wyglądu Bilgewater. Rdzennymi mieszkańcami Bilgewater są ludowi żeglarze jak i piraci. W trakcie gdy niektóre okręty pływają po bezpiecznych wodach, ludzie z ich nacji mają problemy z rozsądzeniem co dzieje się na otwartych wodach. Żeglarze odważni na tyle by tam wypłynąć sami decydują o swoim losie i fortunie. Wiele piratów z Bilgewater znanych jest również z ataków na inne państwa-miasta. Podążając za tradycją, przed bitwą wojownicy z Bligewater zanurzają swoje bronie w alkoholach pozostałych z ostatniej nocy. Zwiększa to ból wywołany po zranieniu przeciwnika i często rozprzestrzenia choroby, np. gangrenę. Wiele statków jest również wyposażonych w armaty, niszczące wroga z dalekiego dystansu. W Bilgewater występują dwie waluty – Złote Krakeny i Srebrne Węże. Pierwszy rodzaj monety jest faworyzowany przez najemników. Dni Bilgewater thumb|right|300px|Butcher's Bridge, Bilgewater 19 września, 150 lat temu, miasto portowe znane jako Unia Bilgewater zostało oficjalnie założone, tworząc raj i cel podróży dla piratów i marynarzy. Celebracja tego dnia szybko zamieniła się w cały miesiąc świętowania. Wrzesień uosobił się z marynarzami świętującymi koniec sezonu, pijąc ostatnie piwa i uczestnicząc w konkursach. Przykładami festynów są: ;„Lady Luck” :Serie gier hazardowych, gdzie umiejętności nie są cenione. Duża ilość gier i turniejów o dużej puli nagród czeka. Lady Luck jest chwiejną kochanką, zmieniającą zdanie po każdej karcie z twojego rękawa i słowach "wszystko lub nic". ;„Drink The Water!” :Pirat zamawia Specjał Bilgewater, który jest mieszanką trunków. Każdy pirat dorzuca do środka po trochę wszystkiego co może znaleźć dookoła stołu lub w swoich kieszeniach. Odważny na tyle by to wypić zostaje poklepany po plecach i dostaje tyle monet ile może zmieścić się do pozostałego kufla. ;„Ruckus” :Uzbrojeni jedynie w drewniane maczugi lub porzucone drewniane nogi, piraci wskakują na statek. Zwycięzcą jest ostatni pozostały na burcie, otrzymuje on tytuł Kapitana Ruckusa na rok. W grze obowiązuje zasada obrony brody – nie można atakować wroga po zaroście. Rodzaje rumu Relatywny spokój w Valoranie, poskutkował zwiększeniem światowego eksportu towarów. Głównym towarem eksportowym kraju jest Rum tworzony w różnych tawernach w Alei Floty. Przed wpłynięciem do portu, obserwatorzy mogą zauważyć białą czaszkę na wielkiej skale za miastem. Kaptain Morgan Rackham daje kilka przykładów: ;Rozkoszny Rum :Jeżeli masz trochę pieniędzy do wydania, możesz udać się do Fortune's Favor w Alei Floty po odrobinkę z prywatnych zbiorów od Miss Fortune. Rozkosz ma przyjemny aromat ciętej trzciny. Aby urozmaicić trunek, Miss Fortune dodaje pieprz i ostry cynamon. Na pewno ogrzeje cię on w sztormowe dni. Rozkoszny Rum jest równie egzotyczny co piękno Miss Fortune! ;Ciemny Rum Myrona :Ten rum jest znakiem firmowym jednego z najbardziej znanych barów w Bilgewater – Myron's Murderhole. Ciemne kolory i drewniany aromat jest istnym rarytasem dla marynarzy. Droższy niż jasne odpowiedniki, ta ciemna piękność jest idealna do upicia się. Pij go z ciepłą wodą, lub nawet prosto z gwinta. W deszczowy dzień Ciemny Myrona ociepli bardziej niż płaszcz. W trakcie Cienia i Fortuny używała kul umoczonych w Ciemnym Rumie Myrona. ;Rum Zaćmienie Góry Atin :Ten rum jest najczęściej spożywany w Plankwalkin' Pete's, nowomodnym barze prowadzonym przez zwariowanego chłopaka z drewnianą nogą. W kolorze jasnego bursztynu, Mount Atin poskromi twoje zmysły aromatem słodkiej trawy, gałki muszkatołowej, melasy i nutką cytryny. Zaćmienie jest serwowane z limonką, więc po kilku szklankach będziesz mógł usunąć zarówno szkorbut jak i malarię. thumb|700px|center|link= Przyroda |-|Bestie najemnicze= Swoją wodno-lądową budową przypominają "psa morskiego". Ich małe ciała zapewniają im prędkość a ostre jak żyletka kły i szpony przebiją nawet opancerzoną ofiarę. Występują pospolicie w okolicach Bilgewater. Są skorupiakami które magicznie lewitują nad ziemią. Uzbrojone w metaliczny hełm i peryskop, są używane do rol wspomagania. Mogą nakładać na sojuszników magiczne tarcze i odsłaniać daleki obszar. Telepatyczny wzrok tej kreatury może łatwo wyjawić wrogą zasadzkę, a jej tarcza może przetrwać najmocniejszy atak. Mieszkają w armatach tak samo jak kraby pustelniki w skorupach. Te ciężkie kreatury maszerują bez zatrzymania, atakując wroga ciężkimi armatami. Odpowiedź pytanie czy Plundercraby używają swoich broni siłą telepatyczną czy strzelają one automatycznie zostaje nadal tajemnicą. Są wielkimi ciężkimi bestiami z wytrzymałym i odpornym ciałem. Idealnie wypełniają rolę żywych maszyn oblężniczych i są w stanie błyskawicznie niszczyć struktury. Ich utwardzone pancerze pozwalają im przetrwać najmocniejsze ataki wręcz mimo powolnych ruchów. |-|Potwory morskie= Krakenwyrm thumb|right|Matka Węży; prawdopodobnie jest ona gigantycznym Krakenwyrmem Krakenwyrm to potwór morski posiadający cechy zarówno Krakena jak i Lewiatana. Lewiatan (Wąż Morski) Najpopularniejsze stwory w Bilgewater. Mogą być kontrolowane przez zaklinaczy węży. Relacje Shadow Isles Wyspy Blue Flame mają bliżej do Shadow Isles niż inne tereny, co oznacza że są zawsze pierwszym celem Harrowing. Tereny w Bilgewater, jak Szare Wybrzeże, były często nawiedzane przez duchy. Freljord Kilka mieszkańców Bilgewater ma Freljordzkie korzenie. Okazjonalnie można zobaczyć wpływające statki z Freljordu. Piltover Jako jeden z głównych handlarzy Valoranu, Bilgewater często kupuje hextechowe bronie od Piltover. Bandle City Relacje między Bandle City i Bilgewater zawsze były trochę napięte, głównie ze względu na ataki piratów na statki Yordlów. Ionia W czasie działań wojennych Noxusu na Iońskie gleby, wielu piratów z Bilgewater popłynęło do wyspiarskiego kraju. Przez lata bezlitośnie plądrowali wzdłuż wybrzeży wyspy i walczyli w bitwach morskich z Iońskimi statkami. Nawet po wojnie, wielu wciąż czuję głęboką wrogość wobec Bilgewater z powodu działań swoich mieszkańców. Noxus Mimo że obie nacje nie utrzymują faktycznego sojuszu, Bilgewater i Noxus żyją w korzystnych układach. Piraci z Bilgewater czasami pomagają armii Noxian za drobną opłatą. Mimo że po jakimś czasie Noxiańskie kampanie wojenne zostały zatrzymane, jest stałym bywalcem na Alei Floty. Szuka marynarzy którzy są gotowi dołączyć do jej załogi. Historia Szachraj Sztormów thumb|right Wiele wieków temu, starożytna podwodna rasa, wybudowała ukryte miasto pod górą mieszczącą się w morzu. Mimo że te stworzenia miały swoich wrogów, miasto było fortecą nie do zdobycia. To poczucie bezpieczeństwa sprawiało, że żyli szczęśliwi. Jednakże Fizzem kierowała ciekawość, której nie zaspokajało wygodne życie. Nie mogąc się oprzeć zewowi niebezpieczeństwa, Fizz bardzo często wykradał się z miasta w poszukiwaniu kłopotów. W trakcie przygód wyrósł na potężnego i zaradnego wojownika, który świetne radzi sobie w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Pewnego dnia Fizz wrócił do domu i odkrył, że miasto zostało opuszczone: jego lud zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Z racji tego, że nic nie trzymało go już w tym miejscu, zabrał z ruin magiczny trójząb i wyruszył w samotną podróż. Przez wiele lat Fizz przemierzał oceany, wykorzystując umiejętności nabyte w trakcie licznych podróży. W końcu odkrył port Bilgewater. Zafascynowało go życie nad powierzchnią wody i nie mógł się oprzeć zbadaniu wyspy. Jego olbrzymia ciekawość sprawiła, że wmieszał się w sprawy ludzi i jego obecność nie pozostała niezauważona. Jego figle rozgniewały wielu mieszkańców, którzy w końcu postanowili go schwytać bądź zabić. Fizz znalazł się w potrzasku i postanowił powrócić pod powierzchnię wody, mimo że bardzo polubił Bilgewater. Gdy stał w dokach, potężny smoczy rekin zaatakował port. Fizz pokonał bestię, wykorzystując swój spryt i znajomość słabych punktów potwora. Zyskawszy wdzięczność i zaufanie ludzi, Fizz postanowił zostać w Bilgewater. Dołączył do League of Legends, aby dalej służyć swojemu nowemu domowi. }} Tytan Głębin thumb|left Nautilus był niegdyś żeglarzem wynajętym przez Institute of War do zbadania nieodkrytych regionów Guardian's Sea. Podczas ekspedycji Nautilus i jego załoga zapuścili się na nieznane wody, do miejsca, gdzie odnaleźli czarną maź, której nikt nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Choć ich zadaniem było zbadać wszystko, co napotkają, to nikt oprócz Nautilusa nie odważył się zejść do wody. Dosłownie chwilę po tym jak Nautilus założył skafander i przygotowywał się do zejścia do wody, pochwyciło go coś czającego się w czarnych odmętach. Nautilus złapał się burty, ale stwór ciągnął go z tak wielką siłą, że cały statek zaczął się kołysać. Pozostali żeglarze wpadli w panikę i zdecydowali się na coś strasznego. Nie zważając na błagania o pomoc, siłą oderwali Nautilusa od relingu. W akcie desperacji Nautilus chwycił kotwicę, po czym runął w atramentową kipiel. Ogarnęły go mroczne macki i mógł tylko patrzeć na zanikający mroczny kontur statku. Potem wszystko zalała czerń. Gdy Nautilus się przebudził, był już... inną istotą. Potężny żelazny skafander przerodził się w jednolitą skorupę, ukrywając to, co spoczywało w środku. Jego pamięć uległa zmąceniu, ale jedno wspomnienie pozostało wyraźne: został porzucony, pozostawiony na pastwę losu w mrocznej głębinie. W rękach kurczowo trzymał kotwicę, która należała do ludzi, którzy skazali go na pewną śmierć. Pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek celu chwycił za nią i z mozołem wyruszył w drogę, zbyt ciężki, by pływać lub biegać. Chciał znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, które go nurtowały. Zatraciwszy poczucie czasu i kierunku, włóczył się bez celu w stanie, który przypominał wieczny sen. Gdy dotarł do brzegów Bilgewater, całkowicie zatracił swoją dawną tożsamość. Nie miał domu, rodziny ani życia, do którego mógłby powrócić. Przerażeni żeglarze, którzy usłyszeli jego opowieść, skierowali Nautilusa do Institute, ale przywoływacze odmówili podania imion pozostałych żeglarzy, którym zlecili ekspedycję. Wtedy to Nautilus dowiedział się o League of Legends. Uznał, że wstąpienie do niej pozwoli mu znaleźć i ukarać ludzi, którzy zniszczyli mu życie. }} Rzeczny Król thumb|right Tahm Kench podróżuje rzekami Runeterry karmiąc swój niezaspokojony głód cierpieniem naiwnych. Ten zwodniczo czarujący łasuch smakuje się w każdej sekundzie cierpienia swojej ofiary. Dobicie targu z Rzecznym Królem sprawi, że udasz się gdzie tylko sobie zażyczysz, ale twoja wędrówka prawie zawsze skończy się na samym dnie otchłani rozpaczy. }} Banita thumb|left Malcolm Graves urodził się na tyłach tawerny w Bilgewater i opuścił to miejsce, dzierżąc w ręku butelkę mleka z prądem. Dzieciństwo spędził w rządzonych przez piratów slumsach, używając każdej podłej sztuczki, którą tylko miał w swoim arsenale. Podjąwszy decyzję o wejściu na nową drogę życia, wkręcił się na gapę na pokład pierwszego statku, którego celem był stały ląd. Jednak szara rzeczywistość zmusiła go do życia w ukryciu i przemieszczania się z jednego miasta do drugiego, gdy robiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie. W pewnej grze o wyjątkowo dużą stawkę, stanął oko w oko z Twisted Fate. W finałowym rozdaniu obaj wyłożyli na stół po cztery asy. Po raz pierwszy w historii obaj kanciarze spotkali na swojej drodze równego sobie przeciwnika. Zawarli sojusz, kantując przy stołach, a następnie walcząc ramię w ramię w bocznych uliczkach. Razem rządzili na ulicach, gromadząc żetony, talie i wpisy w rejestrze karnym. Niestety, Graves popełnił błąd – spróbował wyłudzić dość znaczną sumę pieniędzy od doktora Aregora Priggsa, wysoko postawionego zaunańskiego oficjela i biznesmena. Gdy Priggs dowiedział się, że został wykiwany, zemsta na sprawcy stała się jego obsesją. Dowiedział się o niepohamowanym pragnieniu Twisted Fate'a kontrolowania magii, w związku z czym natychmiast zaoferował mu pewien układ: wystawić Gravesa w zamian za wzięcie udziału w procedurze, która spełni jego życzenie. Twisted Fate zgodził się – podobnie jak Graves wiedział, jaka jest stawka ich umowy, ale oferta była aż nadto kusząca. Gdy już dorwał go w swoje ręce, Priggs przetransportował Gravesa w specjalne miejsce przeznaczone dla tych, których przestępstwa – albo raczej wymierzane kary – miały nie ujrzeć światła dziennego. Graves znosił kolejne lata więzienia, znajdując się pod kontrolą najbardziej bezwzględnych strażników Zauna, aż do dnia, gdy udało mu się uciec. Jeden ze współwięźniów przedstawił go ekscentrycznemu rewolwerowcowi, który zmodyfikował jego strzelbę zgodnie ze wskazówkami. Po odwiedzinach Priggsa, Graves dołączył do League of Legends, stawiając sobie dwa cele: Twisted Fate'a i zemstę. }} Pierwszy promyk słońca po Harrowing center|600px I'' – '''1 rok. Bitwa w Cieśninie Noży. Armada z Błędnych Wód, pod dowództwem i kapitana , natrafia na Czarną Mgłę. Poniesiono poważne straty w ludziach. Flota rozproszyła się. '''''II – 1 rok. Zatopiona kotwica. Gaśnie jeden element Harrowing. Pojawiają się zgłoszenia o odzianej w zardzewiały strój do nurkowania. III – 1 rok. Rzeź w Zatoce Przemytnika. Nikt nie przeżył. IV – 3 lata. Bitwa Węża. Lewiatan ziejący błękitnym ogniem zostaje przywołany na powierzchnię przez zaklinacza. Ma zniszczyć Harrowing. Czarna Mgła zostaje rozwiana, zanim dociera do Błędnych Wód, ale gigant z otchłani ginie. V'' – '''9 lat. Nadchodzi cień. Czarna Mgła pokonuje siły obronne Południowej Latarni i znika w morskiej otchłani. Światło latarni gaśnie w Błędnych Wodach. '''''VI – 14 lat. Dzikie Łowy. przywołuje upiora i zrównuje z ziemią port Szarego Wybrzeża. Pomimo oporu zakotwiczonej tam floty rybackiej, wszyscy giną. Do dziś nikt nie ma odwagi zamieszkać na Szarym Wybrzeżu. VII – 21 lat. Śmierć Zdobywcy. Potężny galeon o nazwie Zdobywca oraz 30 okrętów wojennych padają ofiarą mrocznej głębi. Niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli Zdobywcę płynącego wśród Czarnej Mgły podczas kolejnego Harrowing. VIII – 32 lata. Bitwa pod Portem Rozpaczy. Upiorny dokonał rzezi w noc Harrowing. Port Rozpaczy zniknął w ciemnościach. Podobno upiory nawiedzają teraz jego puste ulice. IX – 17 lat. Karmazynowa Armada. Noxiańskia flota wojenna pada ofiarą Czarnej Mgły. Znika ponad 30 okrętów. Nikt nie przeżył. X'' – '''37 lat. Burza. Fregata Zmory Dawcy Światła zatonęła w morzu podczas ucieczki przed Czarną Mgłą. '''''XI – 49 lat. Całun. Prawie pół wieku temu stanowił granicę wszelkich znanych Harrowing. XII – 33 lata. Kwiat Ionii. Nieznanych rozmiarów flota z Ionii padła ofiarą Harrowing. thumb|700px|center|link= Morze w Ogniu left|200px podlegali, mają się stawić u mnie. Głowy jego poruczników mają zawisnąć na moich ścianach. Spalcie wszystkie domy publiczne, tawerny i magazyny, które do niego należały. I chcę widzieć jego zwłoki.| }} right|200px|thumb Pół godziny zajęło mu oderwanie przemoczonego płaszcza od pozbawionego skóry ramienia pacjenta. Medyk widział wiele poważnych ran, ale nawet on wzdrygnął się na widok pokiereszowanej kończyny. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, przerażony odpowiedzią na to, co chciał powiedzieć. ''- Tak... Tak mi przykro. Nie jestem w stanie ocalić pańskiego ramienia.'' W pokoju oświetlonym światłem świec zakrwawiony mężczyzna powoli stanął. Zdrową ręką złapał drżącego lekarza za gardło. Podniósł go powoli i przygwoździł do ściany. Mężczyzna nagle się zatrzymał i popatrzył na innego, którego życie zależało teraz od niego. Potem nagle go puścił. Przerażony i zdezorientowany lekarz zaniósł się kaszlem, gdy pogrążony w cieniu mężczyzna przeszedł na tył pokoju. Przechodząc obok latarni lekarza, pacjent sięgnął do górnej szuflady starej komody. Po kolei otwierał wszystkie szuflady w poszukiwaniu tego, czego potrzebował. Wreszcie się zatrzymał. ''- Wszystko ma jakiś cel – powiedział, patrząc na swoje ramię.'' Wyjął coś ze skrzynki i rzucił doktorowi pod nogi. W słabym świetle latarni widać było błyszczącą stal piły do kości. ''- Odcinaj – powiedział. – Mam sporo do zrobienia.'' Media |-|Motywy Muzyczne= ;Główny Motyw ;Motywy Ekranów Ładowania Tahm Kench - ekran logowania|Tahm Kench Gangplank - ekran logowania|Gangplank Graves i Twisted Fate - ekran logowania|Graves i Twisted Fate Kapitan Fortune - ekran logowania|Kapitan Fortune |-|Filmy= Rzeczny Król| Projektowanie Historia Bilgewater opisuje to miejsce jako miasto pełne pirackich okrzyków odbijających się echem. Narodziło się w nim wiele legend, ale samo w sobie nie wyróżnia się niczym wyjątkowym. Choć przeróżne odniesienia są ważnym elementem w League, zbyt częste odwoływanie się do metafor może sprawić, że gracze będą mieli wrażenie, że byli już tu w przeszłości. Takie miejsca jak Bilgewater łatwiej jest przekształcić w park rozrywki niż w realistyczny świat.Budowa Bilgewater: renowacja piratów Budowniczy, osoby zatrudnione w Riot, pracują nad tworzeniem elementów świata League, badając mieszkańców i zwyczaje w Rutenerze. Ich wysiłki nie skupiają się na tworzeniu miejsc interakcji z graczem. Dzięki tym badaniom tworzą podstawy tego, co później można przekształcić w takie wydarzenia jak Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu. W głębiny Budowniczy eksplorują wszystkie aspekty danego miejsca i jego kultury. Graficy i pisarze odkrywają nowe idee i rozbudowują stare. Tworzą z nich później w przewodnikach stylu dotyczących grafiki, historii, kultury i języka. Praca budowniczych jest efektem głębokich przemyśleń na temat głównych elementów League i poszukiwania sposobów na dodanie kolejnych warstw do tego, co już znamy. Tworzą źródła, z których możemy się uczyć i poznawać Runeterrę. thumb|center|600px|Budowniczy chcieli, żeby Bilgewater było rozpoznawalnym i wyjątkowym miejscem. Zwróćcie uwagę na [[Freljord|frejlordzki okręt w tle, który przekształcono w budowlę, a także na żłobienia w skałach.]] Starszy producent Thomas Vu wyjaśnia: „W Riot nad jednym tematem pracuje wiele ekip, od tworzenia bohaterów i wydarzeń, odświeżania ich czy pisania biografii. Praca budowniczych pozwala im wszystkim tworzyć na stałych i wspólnych fundamentach, bez ograniczania ich wizji.” Tak głębokie badania świata gry są punktem wyjściowym dla twórców League. Dzięki wysiłkom budowniczych pracownicy Riot mają wgląd do postaci, miejsc i elementów Runeterry, na podstawie których mogą tworzyć fabułę i motywy graficzne. Każdy szczegół poddawany jest dyskusji. center|thumb|600px|Cmentarzyska w Bilgewater. 1. Beczka pogrzebowa 2. Boja pogrzebowa dla bogaczy 3. Typowy pochówek biedoty – ciała związywano razem i przywiązywano do boi – masowy grób 4. Boje mogą się zaplątać. Gdy zaczepi się o nie drewno, wodorosty i inne śmieci, stają się „tratwami dusz”. 5. Działo pogrzebowe – wylot zostaje zaplombowany, gdy w środku znajdzie się ciało. Boje rozstawiane są po całym cmentarzysku. W Bilgewater budowniczy szukali czegoś, co odróżniałoby to miejsce od typowej pirackiej przystani. Może skrzyżujemy Kapitana Haka z Billem Rzeźnikiem? Mark Gibbons, kierownik zespołu grafików koncepcyjnych, powiedział: „Mieliśmy szczęście, że takie postacie jak i były już powiązane z tą tematyką. Istnieje już mieszanka kultur mających związek z opowieściami typowymi dla amerykańskiego Zachodu”. Położono już podwaliny dla kultur i stylów, które niszczą spokojny i ciepły obraz tego miejsca, zastępując piratów śpiewających szanty czarnorynkowymi baronami handlu kośćmi. thumb|center|600px|Wioślarz Ant Reynolds, główny twórca treści wśród budowniczych, dodaje: „Nie chcieliśmy budować miasta piratów. Pragnęliśmy, żeby Bilgewater było wyjątkowe. Jeśli ktoś przebierze się za , chcemy, żeby ludzie mówili, że to świetny kostium Gangplanka, a nie zwykłego pirata”. Bilgewater pod powierzchnią Według Gibbonsa prace budowniczych nad Bilgewater pokazują „skoncentrowaną wersję tego, co do tej pory nie było adresowane bezpośrednio”. Wszystko to, co było pod powierzchnią, wynurza się pod postacią bohaterów, miejsc i historii, które je łączą. Reynolds wyjaśnia: „Bilgewater musi być realistyczne. Powinniśmy wiedzieć, jak powstało”. Gibbons dodaje: „Chcieliśmy, żeby Bilgewater było wybuchową mieszanką różnych kultur i historii, pokazującą, że jego mieszkańcy pochodzą z różnych stron świata. Gdy dodamy do tego lokalną kulturę (jedną z najważniejszych wartości w Bilgewater), powstaje wyjątkowe miejsce”. center|thumb|600px|Rudera: - Najniższy poziom w społeczności Bilgewater - Mieści się na rafach otaczających miasto - Mieszkania zbudowane z wraków statków - Dachy wykonane z porwanych żagli Wydarzenie Bilgewater: Miasto w Ogniu to przykład tego, jak sprawdzenie podstawowych informacji może wpłynąć na proces tworzenia w Riot. Zespoły skupiają się na historii Gangplanka lub pracują nad mapą, korzystając z tego, co przyniosły badania prowadzone przez budowniczych. Nowe początki Budowniczy nie mają zamiaru niszczyć wszystkiego, co gracze wiedzą o takich miejscach jak Bilgewater. Reynolds powiedział: „Czasem pojawiają się lepsze pomysły albo nowe kierunki, które musimy wprowadzić w odpowiedni sposób. Nie niszczymy tego, co było wcześniej, ale rozbudowujemy to, co podoba nam się w danym miejscu”. Budowniczy szukają okazji na uczynienie każdego miejsca wyjątkowym i ciekawym, a jednocześnie znanym społeczności League. Vu objaśnia, że Budowniczowie dodają głębi światu i bohaterom, których gracze już kochają. „Gracze dużo czasu spędzają z bohaterami i chcą wiedzieć jak najwięcej o ich przeszłości czy podróży. Takie budowanie świata pozwala tworzyć środowiska i wyzwania dla tych bohaterów, oraz pewien poziom szczegółów, który powoduje, że Runeterra to bardziej żywe miejsce.” center|thumb|600px|Duża część gospodarki w Bilgewater opiera się na polowaniach na morskie potwory. Każdego dnia o zachodzie słońca floty ruszają na łowy. Jeśli im się uda, wracają do Doków Rzezi i dzielą potwory na mięso, kości i skórę. Badania i kreowanie świata League są punktami odniesienia dla projektantów, grafików i reszty zespołu. Poprzez eksplorację miejsca lub analizę symboli, języka, celów i interakcji danej frakcji, budowniczy pomagają twórcom odpowiadać na pytania, które pojawiają się w początkowych fazach tworzenia nowych bohaterów, skórek, wydarzeń i polecanych trybów gry. center|thumb|600px|Broń z Bilgewater: - Kordelas - Łamacz mieczy - Ośmiornica o dziewięciu językach - Ręczne działo Wydarzenie Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu zbliża się ku końcowi. Budowniczy już nie mogą się doczekać, jak gracze zareagują na nowości. Gibbons mówi: „Mam nadzieję, że fani Bilgewater i jego bohaterów myślą sobie, że jest jeszcze lepiej, niż było kiedyś”. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Nazwa Bilgewater jest połączeniem dwóch angielskich słów, bilge i water. **''Water'' to woda, a bilge jest odpowiednikiem słowa Zęza. *Bilgewater było inspirowane prawdziwą nacją piratów, unią z Nassau. *Muzyka z Bilgewater jest inspirowana na Black Sails. * , , , , i to artefakty z Bilgewater. Skórki Bohaterowie Bohaterowie Unii Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu na Stronie League of Legends *Cień i Fortuna na Stronie League of Legends *Morze w Ogniu *Cień i Fortuna Kategoria:Miejsca en:Bilgewater es:Aguasturbias fr:Bilgewater zh:比爾吉沃特